Things I'll never say
by VannuroRB
Summary: With an empty hole in him, Yami tries all he can to get rid of it. That is until it disappears rather strangely after one incident. Darkshipping, yaoi, stuff.
1. The one time

Diao: 'Vann…what the hell?'

Me: 'Err…p-people are persuasive'.

Diao: 'One person made a comment about it'.

Me: 'Shut up Diao! I can try at least right?'

Diao: 'Lets see how long you'll keep this up'.

Me: 'Don't worry, I thought long and hard about it, and I think I came up with a fool proof plot! I just doubt it'll be long…'

Diao: rolls eyes.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story' ^^

Me: 'A new Darkshipping story. Hehehe, this will be fun'.

Chapter 1-The one time

Yami laid in the bed next to Yugi, he looked over his shoulder at the teen as he slept peacefully next to Yami. Yami sighed and looked up at the window at the night sky, he had the most confusing and unbelievable feeling.

He had everything; The best friends he could ever hope for-including his partner Yugi-he was able to live with Yugi in the game shop, and he was the best of health. And even though he had made mistakes in the past, he had corrected them and was always there with his friends. But the feeling he had was something he didn't expect; he felt like something was missing.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He knew nothing had dramatically changed, his friendship with Yugi and the others was still as strong, he liked helping out in the game shop, and he was happy living where he was. And yet, that empty gap in him was still there, and he wasn't sure how to get rid of it. He had wished he could get rid of it before anyone noticed, but he had failed in that plan.

Yami sighed and looked up at the clock, it was just ten o'clock and he still couldn't get to sleep. He slipped out of the bed and made sure he didn't wake Yugi up, he picked up his jacket up and slipped it on over his clothes before leaving Yugi asleep, hoping that a walk would clear his head.

* * *

In town a small pub was still open and serving customers, Bakura sat at the bar, drinking his sixth glass and easily getting drunk. After having an argument with Ryou, Bakura ended up in the pub, trying to drown away the memories. Which was working easily. Bakura finished off his drink before ordering another one, the bartender looking at Bakura cautiously before handing him another drink.

'I'd like a drink please'.

Bakura turned at the voice, staring at Yam who stood at the other end of the bar 'Oh god' Yami turned as well 'It's the pharaoh. Just my luck'.

Yami simply turned back as the glass was placed in front of him 'Hello Bakura'.

'What's someone like you doing in a sump like this? Trouble in paradise for you?'

Yami kept quiet, hoping that if he didn't talk to Bakura he would leave Yami on his own. Bakura snorted and drank some more of his alcohol.

'Thought so' He muttered as he lined some peanuts on the bar 'Oi pharaoh' Yami turned slightly 'That's your side, this is my side. Stay on your side'.

Yami rolled his eyes and turned back to his drink, leaving Bakura to get drunk on his own.

* * *

Another hour had passed, Bakura was very much drunk by now, Yami only slightly drunk. He looked up at the clock, realising how late it was getting and that he should go back to the game shop before Yugi realised he was missing.

'Worried about your boyfriend pharaoh?' Bakura joked with a smirk.

Yami frowned at the wall 'Shut up. Yugi isn't my boyfriend'.

'You two certainly act like it' Bakura finished off his drink before getting the bartenders attention 'Oi! I want another one'.

'I'm sorry but I can't serve you anymore' He explained 'You're clearly intoxicated'.

Bakura glared at the man 'I'm paying you aren't I? Just give me another one!'

He sighed and shook his head, moving away from Bakura. Bakura muttered some things to himself, then glanced over at Yami who sat quietly 'Hey pharaoh, get me another drink'.

'No' Yami replied 'You're drunk'.

'Oh is that so?' Bakura got up from his bar stool and moved over to Yami 'You think you're so tough huh? Big shot who killed my people eh?' Yami simply looked away, only to get shoved by Bakura 'Hey! I'm talking to you pharaoh!'

'Well I don't want to talk to you' Yami spat back 'Leave me alone'.

'You're not so tough are you?' Bakura took a step back from Yami though a little wobbly 'You act like it, but you're a scared, pathetic little pharaoh who's lost without little Yugi to help you' Bakura took another step back, only to fall over then.

Yami turned at the thud, seeing Bakura sat up and rub the back of his head as he cursed to himself. Yami couldn't help but chuckle at the sight as Bakura pulled his body up, glaring at Yami as he did.

'You want to fight or something?' Bakura asked sluggishly.

'No' Yami sniggered as he drank some 'I think I'd easily beat you'.

'Oh yeah?' Bakura reached out and grabbed Yami's shirt 'Why don't we find out then?'

'Oi!' They looked up as the bartender came back to them 'If you're going to fight then take it somewhere else'.

Bakura glared at the man before letting Yami go 'This place is a dump anyway' And with that Bakura stumbled to the door, leaning on the wall for a bit before walking out.

Yami sighed, quickly finishing his drink off and paying for it before catching up with Bakura outside. Bakura was stumbling around as he tried to walk away from the pub, only to turn as Yami tried to put his arm around his shoulders.

'Here, I'll help you' Yami offered.

'Get off me!' Bakura shoved Yami away from him, standing tall then 'I am fine. I don't need no…pansy to walk me home'.

'Your drunk, I just thought I'd help'.

'Tch, yeah right'.

Yami rolled his eyes and held Bakura up as he wobbled slightly and looked like he was going to fall over.

'I don't care what you say, I'm taking you home' Yami said as Bakura muttered some things to himself 'Err…where do you live Bakura?'

Bakura gave a shrug to his shoulders, with a sigh Yami put his hands in Bakura's pockets to look for his wallet. He took the wallet out and opened it up, reading Bakura's address before putting the pocket back and helping Bakura stand up.

'Come on Bakura, lets take you home' Yami said as he walked Bakura unsteadily down the street.

'Why do you care?' Bakura mumbled.

'I just don't want you ending up being mugged or worse' Yami explained as he put Bakura's arm around his neck 'I don't want to end up feeling guilty about leaving you on your own'.

Bakura hummed 'Figures'.

* * *

Yami lead Bakura through the town until they came to the address where Bakura lived at. It was a small apartment, true it wasn't the best place to live, but it was probably the only place he could afford for the time being. Yami tried opening the door, only to realise it was locked.

'Damn. Bakura, do you have the key?' Yami asked.

'Move over' Bakura mumbled as he pushed Yami aside, searching for his key in his pocket he unlocked the door and stumbled in.

Yami followed Bakura in, a little concerned as he still wobbled some more.

'Will you be alright Bakura?' Yami asked.

Bakura turned to Yami, a frown coming on his face 'What are you doing here? Don't you have a boyfriend to return to?'

'He's still asleep. I want to make sure you're alright first'.

'Oh?' Bakura smirked 'Fancy me do you?'

'You wish'.

Bakura chuckled 'I'm fine. I just need to sleep I think…'

'Alright then' Yami grabbed Bakura's arm 'Then get to bed then'.

'So forceful Yami' Bakura smirked again as he pulled Yami around with his arm 'You demand a lot don't you?'

'Shut up. You know I don't mean it like that' Yami muttered as he tried to get his arm back, but Bakura only tightened his grip 'Let go Bakura'.

'Only is you say please'.

'Please let go Bakura'.

'No'.

'Bakura!'

'Aww, is the pharaoh upset by that?'

Yami glared at Bakura, then trying to pull his arm out of his grip again 'Come on Bakura, this isn't funny. Just let me go now'.

'The first time I have you in my grasp and you think that a little pleading will make me let you go? You're funny'.

Yami sighed annoyed, then pulled at Bakura's hand to free himself 'Come on Bakura, seriously, you're so strange'.

Bakura then let go of Yami, making him stumble back and hit into the wall. Yami hissed in pain and rubbed the back of his head 'Shit. Bakura, you did that on purpose!'

Bakura laughed at Yami's pain, then giving a sigh he nearly toppled over, but Yami was quick and grabbed him before he hit the floor.

'And you wonder why I'm worried?' Yami asked quietly.

Then there was a grab to Yami's crotch that made him tense and blush to a red colour once he heard Bakura chuckle, Yami shoved him off again.

'Don't do that!' Yami growled as he turned away from Bakura.

'Aww I'm sorry' Bakura groaned and rubbed his head 'Shut the door when you leave…I'm going to bed'.

Yami turned and watched as Bakura slumped on the bedroom door before opening it and stumbling in. Yami sighed and rubbed his cheeks, getting rid of the red colour before following Bakura in, he had to make sure Bakura was alright before he left. Bakura had crawled onto his bed, pulling one of the pillows to him before closing his eyes for sleep. Yami rolled his eyes and walked over, pulling the covers back for the white haired male.

'Come on Bakura, it's not that far' Yami persisted.

Bakura groaned again as he opened one eye 'What are you still doing here?' Bakura mumbled 'Want more groin grabbing?'

Yami blushed some 'No. I want to see you in bed before I leave'.

'Kinky'.

'Bakura just get in the damn bed' Yami growled 'I want to sleep too you know'.

'Sorry mother' Bakura sat up and crawled to the top of the bed 'I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet…'

'I haven't drunk much' Yami explained, rubbing his eyes 'Though I feel like I could'.

Bakura hummed as he took the covers from his hand and laid down in his bed, he then patted the other side of the bed 'You're welcome to join'.

'So you can do other weird things? No thank you'.

Bakura sighed annoyed as he closed his eyes 'Suit yourself. Just thought you might like to get some more sleep instead of dragging yourself around the town' Bakura shrugged his shoulders 'If you do stay, just leave before I wake up'.

Yami rolled his eyes and headed to the door but stopped and looked back, he gave a sigh and thought over Bakura's offer. It was getting late and he was tired, and though the last thing he would want to do is share a bed with Bakura, he liked the idea of just falling asleep without having to go far.

Yami walked over to the other side, slipping out of his shoes and slipping into the bed. Bakura grunted and moved somewhat.

'I'm only doing this because I'm exhausted' Yami muttered as he laid himself down some more.

'Whatever' Bakura mumbled, already half asleep.

Yami glanced over to Bakura, but giving a sigh he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Bakura woke up some hours later, still under effect of the alcohol, Bakura simply groaned and turned over only to meet Yami's sleeping face. It seemed that Yami had moved in his sleep towards Bakura's warmth and had cuddled up to his back. Bakura rolled his eyes, then pushing Yami away some.

'Move over pharaoh' Bakura muttered quietly 'Unless you really are trying to chat me up'.

Yami groaned and opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times to get his focus back 'Wha-?'

'I said, are you trying to chat me up?'

'Sure' Yami sighed and laid on his back as he closed his eyes 'Why not?'

Bakura chuckled as he closed his eyes 'Now we're both drunken idiots…'

'Mmhmm…' Yami then turned to Bakura 'I'm cold Bakura…'

'Yeah…I am too'.

Yami then crawled closer to Bakura, settling against his chest and against his warmth once again. Bakura sighed, knowing he wouldn't get his own space with Yami in his bed so just hugged the pharaoh close for a share of warmth.

'You got nice skin pharaoh' Bakura muttered as he felt Yami's arms against his hands.

'Thanks' Yami said quietly 'You're not so bad yourself…'

Bakura hummed in response as his hands went under Yami's shirt and stroked up his back casually. Yami opened his eyes slightly, a small pink colour across his cheeks as he closed his eyes again and did little to stop Bakura.

* * *

The morning light warmed up the pharaohs skin, he groaned as he didn't want to wake up but found it hard to go back to sleep again. The alcohol had worn off by then, though jumbled up memories were still confusing for him. He remembered he had gone to the pub and met Bakura, and had tried to help him go home, and that he brought Bakura to his apartment, though much after that was still a mystery to him.

Yami opened his eyes to met skin. And not that of his or Yugi's. Yami blinked in confusion for a minute before looking up at the sleeping Bakura, a feeling of confusion and dread washed over him as he looked around some more to try and remember what had happened.

He laid in Bakura's arms in the bed, both of them shirtless and with their jeans unzipped so it seemed easier to reach in. It didn't take Yami a lot of time to figure out what had happened between them-or fathom a guess in the least-a red colour burned across the pharaohs face by then.

'Oh god…'

******************************End of chapter 1******************************

Me: 'Eh…Darkshipping is kind of a challenge to keep them in character'.

Diao: 'Yeah, you totally suck as Bakura'.

Me: 'I do not! It's just hard to kinda keep them in character and do stuff…ya know?'

Diao: 'I think so'.

Me: 'Right. I won't continue this until I get a good amount of reviews. So Agil, do your thing'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'And go easy, it is my first time writing Darkshipping'.


	2. Forgetting

Me: 'I had a good amount of reviews'.

Diao: 'No duh, that's why you're writing another chapter'.

Me: 'Yep'.

Diao: Sigh.

Chapter 2-Forgetting

After having a few moments of being completely frozen with shock, Yami got his head round and decided it best to leave-after all, Bakura had told him to leave before he woke up. Yami wriggled out of Bakura's arms, turning to the white haired male as he groaned but remained asleep. Yami gave a small sigh of relief, slipping out of the bed and picking up his shirt to slip on and checking on the time.

"Shit, Yugi will be waking up soon" Yami thought as he kicked on his shoes "I'll just go home, and say I woke up early. They'll believe that".

Yami walked over to the bedroom door, slipping out after giving one last glance to Bakura and leaving him to sleep. Yami left the apartment, checking the streets before walking back to the game shop, rubbing the back of his head and wondering how far he and Bakura went in their drunken night.

* * *

Yami came back to the game shop sometime later, the shop part being locked so using the spare key to let himself in, Yami crept up the stairs and looked carefully around as he started to climb the stairs.

'Good morning Yami' Yami froze at the elderly mans voice, going back down the stairs and peeking into the kitchen where Solomon sat on the table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper 'Where have you been?'

'Err…I was out…' Yami started to explain nervously, rubbing the back of his head 'And I…umm…lost myself into this pub…and I…err…might've…drunk a little…too much'.

Solomon crossed his arms in a stern, scolding way. Yami blushed slightly and bit his lip in embarrassment.

'I know, I know, it was stupid. But please do me a favour grandpa. When Yugi wakes up, say I woke up before him'.

Solomon frowned 'I'm not going to lie to my grandson'.

'Please grandpa, I dread to think what Yugi would think if he knew what had happened. You don't even need to say anything. Please?'

Solomon stared at the pleading Yami, giving a sigh of defeat he picked up his coffee 'Alright. I'll do it this once. You better not do it again' Solomon warned.

'I won't, I swear' Yami promised as he sat down at the table 'I don't think it's even possible to do it again'.

'Where did you go then?'

'The pub. Like I said'.

'I meant after that. You must've slept somewhere'.

Yami blushed slightly 'Err…I went…to a hotel…yeah…'

Solomon frowned before turning back to the newspaper 'Very well'.

Yami gave a mental sigh, getting himself some more coffee before sitting back at the table. It wasn't long until Yugi got up, already dressed and ready for the day. Yugi walked into the kitchen as he yawned and then smiled.

'Morning everyone' Yugi greeted as he walked over to the toaster.

'Morning Yugi' Both of them replied.

Yugi put some bread in the toaster 'Hey Yami, do you want some toast?'

'Yeah sure' Yami agreed.

Yugi put some more slices of bread in for Yami, waited for them to burn slightly before taking them out and putting them on two plates. He walked over to the table and sat down next to Yami, putting his plate in front of him.

'There you go Yami' Yugi said happily.

'Thanks' Yami picked up one of the toast and bit into it.

'I was really surprised you woke up before me' Yugi commented as he buttered his toast 'You should try and do that more often Yami, you'll feel better in the mornings'.

'I doubt this will ever happen again' Yami muttered before taking a bite out of his toast.

Yugi giggled at that, though stopped and blinked confused 'What's that?'

Yami turned to Yugi, realising he was looking at him 'What's what?'

'That' Yugi reached up and poked his neck 'It's all red…is it a rash?'

'Hmm…let me look' Solomon leaned over the table slightly to look at Yami's neck 'He's got a few good red marks on his neck'.

Yami dropped his toast and covered his neck with his hands "Crap!" 'Err…' Yami stood up from the table 'M-Maybe I'll check them out myself' Yami said before he quickly dashed out of the dining room, leaving the two Mutou's confused.

Yami headed up to the bathroom, locking himself in the small room and hurrying over to the mirror, Yami pulled the neck of his shirt to look closer at his neck. Scattered around his skin were various sized red marks, lovebites from his previous adventure.

'Ah crap' Yami rubbed his neck as he thought about how to get rid of them 'It won't be good if Joey or someone else realises'.

Yami sighed and opened the cabinet to see if he could find anything to cover his hickeys over, though cursed when there was nothing. He then ventured to his room, pulling off his shirt and going through his clothes until he found the sleeveless turtleneck he had been given some months ago. Yami slipped it on and pulled at the neck until he couldn't see the lovebites.

"I suppose it'll have to do for now" Yami thought with a sigh "Stupid Bakura".

Yami left the bedroom then, walking down the stairs he stopped Yugi at the bottom of them.

'There you are' Yugi said as Yami reached the bottom step 'We were wondering where you went'.

'Oh sorry' Yami apologised as he rubbed the back of his head.

'That's okay' Yugi tilted his head slightly 'You're wearing that?'

'Oh yeah' Yami smiled and patted his chest 'Well…I can't go around in the same clothes for another day, can I?'

'But it's summer, you'll melt in that'.

'Nah. I'll be fine' Yami patted Yugi on the head as he stepped off the last step 'I mean, if I could live with the Egyptian sun, I'll be alright here'.

Yugi giggled and swatted Yami's hand away 'Okay, if you say so. Hey Yami, I'm going to go to the park with Ryou later, do you want to come to?'

Yami hummed in thought 'Yeah…okay then'.

'Okay. We'll leave at two then'.

Yugi then climbed up the stairs leaving Yami on his own, Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair, glad that Yugi didn't ask too many questions.

* * *

When two o'clock came round, Yami and Yugi headed out of the game shop and walked together to the park, Yugi had hold of Yami's hand as he talked to the pharaoh. Yami smiled and listened to Yugi's conversations, only looking up when he spotted Ryou and the last person he wanted to see.

'You never said Bakura was coming along!' Yami hissed.

Yugi looked up and spotted the grumpy demon standing next to Ryou, his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

'Oh…I didn't know either…' Yugi said quietly, looking up at the pharaoh and biting his lip 'S-Sorry…'

Yami sighed and shook his head 'I don't mind. I mean…as long as he behaves'.

Yugi smiled 'Okay. Thank you Yami'.

Yugi pulled Yami along then, going towards Ryou and Bakura 'Hey Ryou!'

Ryou looked up and smiled when he saw Yugi and Yami approach 'Hey Yugi. Hi Yami'.

'Hi Ryou' Yami glanced up at Bakura 'Bakura'.

Bakura grunted in response and looked away, Yami didn't push him to say anything else as he didn't want to talk to him either. Yugi smiled and held Ryou's hand as well.

'Where should we go first?' Yugi asked Ryou.

'I don't know, how about we walk around and find something?' Ryou suggested as he swung his hand with Yugi's.

'Okay'.

Yugi and Ryou smiled at each other and began to talk as they carried on walking, leaving Yami and Bakura to trail behind. Bakura glanced at Yami, noticing the sleeveless turtleneck he wore, and that he pulled at it slightly.

'You must be boiling in that' Bakura commented.

'No' Yami replied, pulling at the neck 'I'm actually quite comfortable if you don't mind'.

'Whatever'.

Yami scowled at Bakura, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling a slight cover of sweat. Yami rolled his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't need to strip if it got too unbearable.

* * *

They walked around some more, Yugi and Ryou having a sweet conversation between themselves while Yami and Bakura stayed silent behind them. Yami often glanced at Bakura, wondering if Bakura remembered anything about the two, but he stayed quiet so Yami just left it at that.

'Ooohhh, look!' Yugi pointed over to a van and smiled at Ryou 'Do you want an ice cream Ryou?'

'Oh yes please!' Ryou turned to Bakura 'How about you Bakura?'

Bakura shrugged his shoulders 'I don't care'.

Ryou rolled his eyes, turning to Yugi and leaning closer to whisper in his ear 'We had an argument, that's why I brought him. To try and make things up'.

'Oh…'

'I'll buy you two ice creams' Yami offered as he patted Yugi's head 'Chocolate for you Yugi?'

'Mhmm'.

'What about you Ryou?''

'I'd like vanilla please'.

'Alright'.

'I'll go help' Bakura offered as he hit Ryou's head lightly and walked over to the van 'Pharaohs don't treat the poor people'.

Yami frowned at Bakura, but followed him nevertheless and ordered for Yugi and Ryou.

'Aren't you going to have one?' Bakura asked.

'Don't have much money' Yami mumbled.

Bakura rolled his eyes and took out some money, placing it on the counter 'Get something for pineapple head as well' He turned to Yami 'Ryou is my hikari, so I'll pay for his'.

'But…you're paying for me'.

'Shut up pharaoh'.

Yami rolled his eyes but turned as the man finished with Yugi's ice cream and handed it to Yami, they stood waiting for the other two. Yami looked away as he was nervous being with Bakura, there was definitely something different. Before if they had seen the sight of each other, it was almost imminent that they would start a fight, but now it was different for them both.

'What's with the jumper?' Bakura asked 'It is summer'.

'I just…haven't worn it for a while' Yami tried to explain 'So…I don't want to forget about it'.

'Oh…' Bakura put his hands in his pockets as Yami took the second ice cream 'People usually wear them to cover hickeys'.

Yami blushed to a red colour 'D-Don't be so stupid'.

'And don't you pretend I don't know' Bakura glared at the wall of the ice cream van 'I can remember you know'.

They fell silent, not being able to look at each other. Yami bit his lip as his face deepened in colour.

'O-Oh…' Yami muttered.

'Yeah, but don't get any funny ideas' Bakura growled, taking one hand out of his pocket to take the ice cream from the vendor 'We were drunk and that's that. So don't think you can get all lovey-dovey on me pharaoh'.

'I wouldn't want to' Yami assured as they turned to walk back to their lights.

'Good. Because to be honest, the thought of being with you makes me sick'.

Yami frowned at Bakura as he walked over to Ryou, handing him the ice cream. Yami walked over to Yugi and handed him his ice cream, Yugi smiled and gave it a lick before grinning.

'Thanks Yami' Yugi said as he licked some more of it.

'It's nothing' Yami reassured as he glanced at Bakura briefly before licking his ice cream.

* * *

After a while Ryou and Bakura had to leave, Ryou hugged Yugi before walking off and waving them goodbye. Yugi held Yami's hand as they walked back, a smile on his face.

'Well I'm very proud of you Yami' Yugi commented with a nod.

'Huh? How come?'

Yugi looked up at Yami 'You didn't have any fights with Bakura'.

'Oh…' Yami nodded and looked away 'Yeah…that kinda surprised me too…'

'Maybe that means things are getting better. You two might even become friends!'

Yami chuckled quietly 'I doubt that Yugi…I really do…'

'Well don't say that. Maybe if you gave it some more time, you two might make up and stuff'.

Yami smiled, gently patting Yugi's hair 'Alright…maybe we might…who knows'.

Yugi giggled and leaned on Yami slightly as they walked back home that evening.

*******************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Me: 'Will this be the end of their story?'

Diao: 'No'.

Me: 'Diao…rhetorical question'.

Diao: 'I know, I simply answered it. No'.

Me: 'God damn you Diao'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Could it be?

Me: 'Yes, a third chapter'.

Diao: 'How many do you plan to do?'

Me: 'I don't know. Que sera sera'.

Chapter 3-Could it be?

Yami sighed, tapping his fingers against the counter "I love the game shop and all…but there's just something boring when waiting for customers…" Yami sighed and rested his head on the counter.

It was before schools were out, and in a few minutes Yugi would be back from school as well. Yami, like always, was helping Solomon out in the game shop. But with no customers, Yami was finding himself getting bored by the minute. How he wished Solomon would say he could leave or Yugi was let out of school early that day, then he wouldn't feel so bored.

'Look lively Yami' Solomon chuckled as he patted Yami on the back.

'I can't help it' Yami mumbled under his arms 'I'm just so bored…'

'Ah that is true. The children will be out in ten minutes or so' Solomon sighed and looked around 'How about delivery Yami?'

The pharaoh looked up from his arms 'Hmm?'

'Got a few deliveries I have to make' Solomon explained as he put a few boxes on the counter, then holding out a small note 'Do you think you can do them? I'm sure that will cure your boredom'.

'Yeah, okay' Yami took the note and picked up the boxes 'Will you be alright on your own?'

'I'm old but I'm not defenceless' Solomon smiled 'I'll be fine. Don't take too long'.

'I won't. See you later'.

Yami carried the boxes to the door, Solomon getting the door for Yami as he walked out onto the street, he checked the first address before walking off.

* * *

Yami left the second house, having only three more houses to go to. Yami sighed and began walking as he checked on the next address.

'Hmm…quite a walk' Yami muttered to himself as he put the note back in his pocket and held onto the boxes 'The game shop must be really popular…or the only one in town…'

Yami turned a corner only to walk into another person and end up on his butt on the path, the boxes scattered around him.

'Oh god, it had to be you pharaoh' Yami looked up at Bakura, recognising the voice immediately 'What are you doing around these parts?'

Yami pushed himself up and brushed off his clothes 'Just delivering some stuff' Yami replied as he picked up the boxes again.

'Tch. A pharaoh giving stuff. Now I've seen everything'.

Yami scowled at him, then sorting the boxes out again 'Where are you going?'

'None of your business' Bakura growled as he walked past Yami.

Yami bit his lip and turned to Bakura 'Say Bakura…'

He sighed and glanced over his shoulder to Yami, his face annoyed 'What?'

Yami stared at Bakura, seeing his annoyed face Yami shook his head 'Nothing…'

Bakura rolled his eyes and carried on walking away. Yami sighed again and carried on walking as well, feeling rather stupid for both walking into Bakura and then trying to talk with the man. Yami wasn't even sure why he wanted to in the first place, after all they were trying to forget that moment.

* * *

Yami came home sometime later, after dropping off all the boxes at the right addresses, he walked into the game shop and was glad that Solomon said he could handle the shop. Yami headed upstairs and found Yugi in the living room, back from school and already stuck into his homework.

'Hmm…Yami, how do you work out nine point five times eighty-two point one?' Yugi asked, turning to the pharaoh. Yami laid on the sofa and stared up in thought, not hearing the smaller teen speaking 'Yami?'

Yami blinked and turned to Yugi 'Huh? Sorry…'

Yugi rolled his eyes but smiled 'Nine point five times eighty-two point one?'

'Seven hundred and seventy-nine point ninety-five' Yami answered.

'Yami' Yugi smiled and wrote the answer down 'You're not supposed to tell me the answer, you're supposed to help me'.

'Oh…sorry…'

Yugi sighed and set his pen down, then getting up to sit on the sofa next to Yami 'What's wrong Yami?'

'Nothing'.

'Yami, I know you better then anyone else-probably-so I should know when something is wrong, so you might as well tell me or I'll bug you about it'.

Yami smiled and looked back up at the ceiling 'It's not so much a problem…just thinking is all…'

'What you thinking about?'

'About the past…like…with Dartz and Marik…'

'Oh lord' Yugi sighed and crossed his arms 'Here we go again'.

Yami blinked and looked down at Yugi 'What?'

'Whenever you think about the bad times you can go quite depressive Yami' Yugi explained with a smirk 'And then it's me who has to cheer you up and say you did all you could. I really wonder'.

'Oh…I-I never notice…'

'Probably because you think of too many bad thoughts'.

Yami blushed slightly 'Well…I was thinking of them, but…not that way…'

Yugi frowned and tipped his head to one side 'What do you mean then?'

'Well…like Marik, and Noah, and Dartz' Yami closed his eyes at the next name 'And Bakura…do you think…they're all evil?'

'Nah'.

Yami opened his eyes and looked at the teen 'Huh?'

'Well…what they did is pretty mean but…I don't think they're pure evil. I mean, they all had reasons for trying to hurt us. I mean…Marik was abused as a kid, and he probably thought the only way to forget about it is by trying to destroy you. And Noah was deceived by his father, he didn't mean to hurt anyone, he just wanted to be with other people instead of a computer. And Dartz, he had been lied to and he was all alone, he didn't know what he was doing'.

'And Bakura?'

'Well…his people and town got destroyed…he just wanted justice'.

Yami hummed in thought 'Yeah…I guess so…'

'Why did you ask?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know…I just…I saw Bakura today and…I was just curious'.

'Well I don't think Bakura is evil. Grumpy and bad-tempered maybe, but not really evil' Yugi smiled, then patting Yami on the head 'Whatever he said to you, I think you should ignore him. Bakura insults everyone'.

'Yeah…' Yami gave a small smile 'Thanks Yugi'.

'No problem' Yugi got off and sat by the table again, returning to his homework 'And please don't give me the answer next time, I want to know how to do it myself, otherwise I'll get stuck behind'.

Yami chuckled and reached out to ruffle Yugi's hair 'Alright Yugi. Sorry'.

Yugi giggled and carried on with his homework, often turning to Yami for help with his maths.

* * *

The day continued just like the usual; after Yugi had finished his homework he and Yami played a game for a few hours, then Solomon locked up the shop and then it was dinner-getting stuck with washing the dishes with Yugi-before long it was getting dark and everyone was too tired to stay awake any longer. Yami laid in the bed with Yugi by his side and already asleep, Yami looked over at the teen, seeing his peaceful sleeping face by his.

Yami sighed and looked up at the dark ceiling, watching the lights from a passing car go by through the window before going dark again. Yami sighed and slipped his hands behind his head as was lost in his thoughts once more for that night, though he was sure that only mad him annoyed, he couldn't quite stop himself.

"This is stupid of me" Yami thought to himself "Why can't my mind just turn off? Why does it feel so…busy?"

_'Good. Because to be honest, the thought of being with you makes me sick'._

Yami closed his eyes and gave a small smile "Yes…Bakura can be quite bad-tempered…trying to imagine him being nice isn't very easy…" Yami sighed heavily and remembered all the times Bakura had put his and his friends lives in danger-only being able to think of one good time when he put his life in front of his light, Ryou "Ryou can see the good in him…I wonder how he does it…"

'_Hey Bakura, are you staying with Ryou now?'_

'_No, I've caused him enough problems as it is. He's better off without me. And don't think we can be friends pharaoh, to me, you're still my enemy'._

"He's always been a distant type…He must be lonely all the time…"

Yami sighed and relaxed his head into his hands as he thought more to himself. Only to open his eyes and sat up fast with a pink across his face.

'Oh my god!'

'Hmm?' Yami turned as Yugi opened his eyes 'Yami? What's wrong?'

'Oh…err…nothing' Yami lied.

'Oh…' Yugi gave a yawn and turned over 'Okay then…'

Yami laid back down, turning away from the teen as well as he looked up at the wall again, remembering to try not to yell out again.

"Am I…? No. I can't be. It's just…impossible! Can it…? I-I mean…Oh man…my head is all over the place! Why did Bakura have to do this to me! But…could I…could it be…I'm getting…feelings for him?"

Yami groaned and put his hands over his face "This is horrible! I don't even know myself anymore!"

******************************End of chapter 3******************************

Me: 'Haha, Yami is lovesick…whoa…'

Diao: 'I have a question Vann. Why does Yami and Yugi sleep together in this story?'

Me: 'Because they don't have a spare bedroom'.

Diao: '…Good answer'.

Me: 'Heh I know. So we know two things; Bakura hates Yami and Yami is starting to love Bakura. You can tell what's gonna happen!'

Diao: ¬¬

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. The letter

Me: 'In todays' chapter we learn a valuable lesson'.

Diao: 'In which is?'

Me: 'Read it! I won't tell you!'

Chapter 4-The letter

Yami sat at the counter, tipping the stool he sat on gently as he slumped over the counter and sighed miserably. He didn't hide his lovesickness very well, Yugi and Solomon had spotted it and tried to get Yami to talk, though explaining the problem-especially to Yugi-was far too embarrassing for the pharaoh. Yami groaned as he rested his head against the counter.

"Why does it have to happen to me?" Yami thought depressingly "Why can't I just grow up?"

'Yami?' Yami sat up straight then, hearing the old man 'Are you alright? Are you feeling ill?'

'No I…' Yami blushed slightly and stood up from the stool 'Just thinking…excessively'.

'I see' Solomon sat down in his place and looked up at the teen 'Anything I can help with?'

'Err…I-I don't know…' Yami drew random shapes on the counter 'I-I mean…it's embarrassing and stuff…'

'Well I'm sure it's not that different to what I've been through' Solomon reassured 'I was a young man myself once you know'.

"Yeah…but you don't have problems like I do" Yami thought, then giving a small sigh of defeat 'Well…you know when…I…err…went out?'

'Oh yes' Solomon crossed his arms, ready to hear what Yami had to say.

'Well…umm…s-something happened…'

'What?'

'N-Nothing…serious…I-I think…'

'You didn't get any girl pregnant did you?' Solomon asked seriously.

'What? No, no, nothing like that I swear' Yami rubbed the back of his head and looked away 'But…I…umm…something like that…happened…' Yami glanced at Solomon to see the raised eyebrow 'B-But no one got pregnant I swear!'

'I see'.

Yami blushed some more and fiddled with his clothes, already feeling the lose of respect from the elder he got 'W-Well…err…B-' Yami stopped himself, he couldn't tell the people closest to him about his and Bakura's misadventure night 'W-Well…f-first of all…we didn't go too far' Yami quickly covered up.

'Well…that's good' Solomon said with a sigh.

'Yeah…but…umm…this person-'

'Not suing you for rape or something?'

'No, no, on the contrary…they just…want to forget it happened is all…'

'Oh…well that's not so bad'.

'Yeah but…' Yami bit his lip and looked down at his hands resting on the counter 'This person is…different and…I-I feel so confused…and it's scary to me because I have no idea what's going on, or why it's happen to me, and I just wish there was some answer but I know there isn't because there never is-'

'Love, my son' Solomon interrupted.

Yami blushed to a pink colour at those words, swallowing a large lump in his throat before speaking 'I-It is?' Yami stuttered.

'I don't know' Yami groaned when the elder said that 'Sounds like it to me. I remember when I was in love I was like a lost little puppy, I didn't want to tell my parents in case it was something more serious'.

'Well…what do you think I should do then?'

'Haven't the foggiest' Yami groaned and put his head on the counter 'Before I thought of doing something I was already dating the girl'.

'Great…'

'I'm sure something will happen towards your favour Yami'.

'Yeah…' Yami sighed 'I hope so…'

* * *

For most of the day, Yami remained in a sulk and only spoke when there was customers talking to him. He was glad when Yugi got home, as it meant a few more hours later the game shop closed up. Yami headed upstairs and looked into the living room, seeing Yugi already changed out of his school clothes and watching T.V. Yami took a deep breath before walking in.

'Hi Yugi'.

Yugi looked up and smiled 'Hi Yami. Finished in the shop?'

'Yeah…' Yami sat down next to Yugi on the sofa 'Umm…Yugi…?'

'Yes?'

'C-Can I ask you for some advice?'

Yugi blinked a few times 'Well this is odd'.

Yami looked up 'What do you mean?'

'Well…it's usually me asking you for advice, not the other way around' Yugi gave a small giggle 'I'll try and help. What's wrong?'

'Well…there's this…umm…person and I…well you see…uhh…I-I might…y-you know…k-kinda…like them…'

'Aww Yami!' Yugi then hugged Yami tightly 'That's so cute! You like someone!'

Yami blushed heavily in the teens grip "How did I know he was going to do that?" 'Yugi…a little more quieter…'

'Oh sorry' Yugi let go of Yami and gave him a shy smile 'So…who is this person?'

'I…err…' Yami looked away 'I don't really want to say…'

'Why not?'

'Because…you might not like it…the person I mean…'

'Yami don't be silly. If you like this person, then I'll like them as well. Who is it?'

Yami shook his head 'I'm sorry Yugi…I really can't'.

Yugi sighed 'Okay…well…what did you want to ask?'

'Well…I-I don't know…how to tell the person…or if it's a good idea at all…'

'Why wouldn't it be a good idea?'

'Because…I'm sure this person doesn't like me back'.

'Oh…well you never know Yami' Yugi smiled and held his hand 'They might like you, you can never tell. People have strange ways of showing their love'.

'No…I really think they want to kill me if I said anything'.

Yugi sighed, looking up at the pharaoh 'So…what do you want to do?'

'I don't know…I'm so confused myself…'

'I bet you must be' Yugi sighed and hummed in thought 'I don't know what to do…it sounds like a real pickle to me'.

'Yeah…sorry'.

Yugi shook his head 'Don't be. I'm sorry I couldn't help you anymore then I could'.

'It's okay Yugi…I didn't expect an answer anyway…'

Though Yami had really wanted to be pointed in at least the right direction.

* * *

Yami laid in bed that night, sighing quietly so he didn't wake the teen up from his sleep. Yami looked over Yugi, he nuzzled the pillow before staying still again, Yami smiled before sitting up in the bed and slipping out. There was no way he could fall asleep with so many thoughts going through his head. He walked down the stairs quietly so he didn't disturb any one else in their sleep. He went to the kitchen to get himself something to drink before going to the living room and turning the T.V. on-turning the volume down so it wasn't too loud.

Yami sat and watched the T.V. rolling his eyes a little when he realised he was watching some soap opera that was about romance. Though Yami didn't like the idea of watching it, he wasn't too bothered to change the channel, he blamed his lack of sleep for it.

'A letter to show my feelings?' The T.V. character said 'I would be too scared to send it though!'

'Then don't' The other character held her hands 'Write it and keep it, and when you're brave enough to tell him you can send it, I wouldn't doubt that by then he feels the same way'.

'You think so?'

'I know so!'

Yami tutted and drank some more "How come in a fictional world everything is all rosy and stuff? I'd like to see a show based on my life" Yami frowned then shook his head "No…that would be rubbish".

Yami sighed as he finished off his drink and glanced at the T.V. as the characters started to get sappy with each other. Yami thought to himself before standing up and finding a pen and paper and started to write. He wrote a lot; he had to get up and find some more paper to carry on writing, in total it ended up as three pages. He then folded them up before slipping them into an envelope and writing Bakura's address on it.

'What am I doing?' Yami whispered, setting the pen down and rubbing his forehead 'I'm tired…and persuaded by television' Yami groaned as he turned it off and put the envelope on his legs-then gave a yawn and looked at the clock.

'Two in the morning?' Yami groaned and stood up, giving a stretch of his arm and yawned again 'I'm more tired now…I need sleep…'

Yami yawned again before moving away from the living room and back up to Yugi's room, slipping into the bed and falling asleep easily. And forgetting the letter he wrote that laid on the living room floor. Though soon he would be regretting it.

*******************************End of chapter 4*****************************

Me: 'Uh oh, he's in trouble, something's coming his way and it's gonna burst his bubble'.

Diao: 'No need to sing'.

Me: 'Alright'.

Diao: 'So that was evil?'

Me: 'Apparently'.

Diao: 'Yeah…everyone knows what's gonna happen'.

Me: 'I know that. But still you can't be too sure!'

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Hope lost

Me: 'This will be a short ending'.

Diao: 'You're ending it already?'

Me: 'Am I?'

Diao: '…That's what I asked…'

Chapter 5-Hope lost

Yami was being shaken awake the next morning, Yami groaned but opened his eyes, seeing Yugi standing by their bed and shaking his shoulder.

'Yugi?' Yami groaned and turned over to look at him 'What are you doing?'

'Waking you up' Yugi replied 'You overslept'.

'I did?' Yugi nodded so Yami turned to the clock, seeing it nearly midday. Yami groaned again and turned over 'But I'm so sleepy…'

'Are you ill?' Yugi asked worriedly.

'No…' Yami sighed and sat up in the bed, knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep having been woken up by Yugi 'Just…didn't get much sleep is all…'

'Oh…sorry'.

'It's alright' Yami gave a loud yawn as he rubbed his eyes 'Though…I could do with a coffee or something…'

Yugi smiled 'Then I'll make you one. Okay?'

Yami nodded, watching the teen skip out of his room and hearing him go down the stairs. Yami stepped out of the bed and stretched his arms in the air before getting some fresh clothes out and changing into them, he headed downstairs as he yawned again and rubbed his head.

"I don't think staying up to two in the morning is a good idea" Yami thought as he watched Yugi bounce over to him, a cup of coffee in his hands.

Yugi stopped in front of Yami and held the cup out to him 'Here you go Yami'.

'Thanks' Yami took the cup and drank some of the coffee 'I really needed this'.

Yugi giggled and turned back to the kitchen as Yami finished off his coffee, he walked into the living room and looked towards the TV, remembering what he had watched the previous night.

"Oh, where's that thing I wrote?" Yami thought as he looked around for his letter, only to frown when he couldn't find it "Okay…maybe someone picked it up".

Yami left the living room in search of Yugi in the kitchen.

'Say Yugi' Yugi turned to Yami 'Did you find a letter this morning? In the living room?'

Yugi hummed in thought before shaking his head 'No. Not that I can think of'.

'Alright. Maybe grandpa did…'

Yami walked to the stairs and down to the game shop, Solomon looked up as the pharaoh walked into the game shop with another yawn.

'Afternoon Yami' Solomon greeted 'Sleep well?'

'Yeah…' Yami turned to Solomon 'Did you find a letter this morning?'

'Oh. Yes I did'.

Yami rolled his eyes "Typical" 'Well…can I have it back?'

'Oh…I'm sorry Yami. I thought you wanted it posted'.

Yami's face fell 'Y-You didn't…did you?'

'Of course. I thought that's what you wanted'.

Yami gulped and backed to the door 'Umm…I-I'll be right back' Yami then dashed out of the game shop, hoping he wouldn't be too late. Solomon sighed and shook his head as he opened the game shop.

'I wonder what's wrong with that boy' He muttered to himself.

* * *

Yami came to the post office-having been shown by Yugi before-he ran inside, skidding to a halt when he entered and stood in the line until it came to his turn. Looking at the blonde standing behind the counter, she looked up and down Yami.

'Yes?' She asked.

'Umm…I sent a letter. Which I didn't mean to, so…is it possible to have it back?' Yami asked.

'I'm sorry, but any letter sent to any other person can't be retrieved' The woman replied dully.

'Please! This is really important. I need it back'.

'Well you can't have it'.

'What if…I go on a date with you' Yami offered, knowing from Anzu he was very good looking.

'I'm married' The woman spat back.

'Oh…right…' Yami rubbed the back of his head 'Well…can I still have it?'

'No'.

Yami huffed and turned to leave the post office, he sighed as he stood outside, dreading the worst scenario; the letter already arrived at Bakura's house. Yami shook his head, perhaps there was a slight chance he hadn't opened it, or if it wasn't there Bakura could get it for him without asking too many questions. Yami then ran down the street, hoping he wouldn't be too late to Bakura's house.

* * *

Bakura opened the door, his face falling when he saw the panting pharaoh standing by his door. Bakura glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest 'What do you want?' Bakura growled.

'Hi…' Yami panted, with a small smile 'Umm…it's…me…'

'No duh'.

'Umm…this is going to sound…weird but…' Yami rubbed the back of his head 'C-Can I…look at your mail?'

'What?'

'I-It's just…I-I sent you the wrong letter and…w-well I kinda need it back…'

Bakura stared at Yami, a feeling of unease in case he didn't believe Yami, but then Bakura stepped back so Yami could enter the apartment.

'Be my guest' Bakura said.

Yami blinked but quickly dived into the apartment, finding the pile of letters on the table. He rummaged through them, flittering through and reading each one. Though he sighed when he couldn't find it and stood up.

'Well, it's not here. So…if you can come with me to the post office and say you need a letter-'

Yami fell silent as Bakura held out a letter, a three page letter that was written in Yami's handwriting.

'This what you looking for?' Bakura asked.

Yami looked up at Bakura and bit his lip, not sure how to react with Bakura's plain and serious face. He held the letter so he could read it, making Yami pale slightly.

'Dear Bakura' Bakura started to read 'It has come to light to me over the last few days, and after that time I spent with you, I realise my true feelings about you. Though saying it to you in person may not seem possible, my heart beats-'

'Please stop' Yami pleaded with a groan, hating what he had written the previous night.

Bakura looked up at Yami, a frown on his face 'I guess you know what else you wrote…' Yami looked down, a small blush on his face as he kept staring at his feet 'So…you love me, is that right?' Yami remained silent 'I'll take your silence as a yes. Do you know how pathetic that sounds? You being in love with your arch rival. What is it then? Can't get enough stuff from your old boyfriend?'

'It's not like that!' Yami looked away, feeling embarrassed by that 'I-It just…happened'.

Bakura stared at Yami, then turning to the door before pointing at it 'Get out' Yami looked up as Bakura ripped the letter up, feeling a little confused 'You know how I feel. I hate your guts. And I still wish you dead. So leave my home now'.

Yami nodded, knowing there wasn't much he could to change Bakura's mind. He slowly walked out of the apartment as Bakura held the door in his hand.

'And stay the hell away from me' Bakura growled as he slammed the door on him.

Yami sighed, then walking away from the apartment and out of the building, heading back to the game shop. As Yami walked he could hear Bakura's shouting voice echo in his head, he felt water trickle down his face, quick to wipe the tears away.

"I knew Bakura wouldn't feel the same way" Yami thought as he walked down the street, trying to stop his crying "So why am I crying? I knew and all…but I guess…I still believed a little bit…"

* * *

Yugi looked up when he heard someone come up the stairs, smiling when he saw the gloomy Yami come up.

'There you are' Yugi smiled 'You had me worried. Yami?'

Yami walked over to him silently, looking up at him to show the red eyes with water running down them. Yugi lost his smile immediately.

'Yami? Yami what's wrong? What happened?' Yugi asked, pulling Yami into the living room, he then sat him down on the sofa as he wiped his tears away.

'I…I wish I can tell you' Yami mumbled 'But I can't…'

Yugi bit his lip, then holding Yami's hand in his 'Please Yami. Do tell me. I want to know what's made you upset'.

'I can't…you'd…laugh, or worse…hate me for it'.

Yugi shook his head 'Don't be silly Yami! I won't do neither! I'll take it seriously! Promise on my heart!'

Yami gave a weak smile, then looking down at his feet. He couldn't hide away from his partner for too long, they had been through nearly everything together, so this wasn't going to be a secret from one another anymore.

'I…I'm in love' Yami started.

Yugi nodded 'Yes. I remember you telling me'.

'With Bakura' Yami finished, turning to Yugi to see his surprised face 'I-I thought you'd…hate me if I told you'.

Yugi blinked a couple of times 'Well…that was…surprising…I didn't expect that…what happened then?'

'He just said…I was pathetic for loving him…and that…he still hates me' Yami stopped to wipe a few more tears away 'I knew he'd say that…and yet still…I couldn't stop hoping it would go my way…isn't that selfish of me?'

Yugi shook his head 'No Yami. It's normal' Yugi reached up and held Yami's head, pulling him closer to rest it against his own chest while he stroked Yami's hair 'It's natural to want people to like you back…you're only human after all'.

Yami nodded, hugging the small teen to calm himself down. Yugi sighed and carried on stroking his hair, wondering how he could help-or even better, make Bakura see how truly Yami cared about him.

*****************************End of chapter 5*******************************

Me: 'Bakura can be an ass at times'.

Diao: 'Only when you make him like it'.

Me: 'Oh yeah I guess so…'

Diao: 'Yes you guess right'.

Me: 'Mm…shut up. So, Bakura hates Yami even more and Yami has gone depressive. I wonder how this can turn out? And can Yugi sort out this mess for Yami?'

Diao: 'No'.

Me: 'Rhetorical!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. One time offer

Me: 'So this is what's happened so far. Bakura is a b*tch. And Yami is major depressed…not much'.

Diao: 'For you, that isn't much'.

Me: 'Hehehe, it won't stop here!'

Chapter 6-One time offer

Yugi looked over at Yami when he woke up the next morning, he laid facing away from the small teen, so Yugi wasn't sure if Yami was awake or not. He took a deep breath and decided to find out.

'Yami?' Yugi called out softly, touching his shoulder 'Are you awake?'

'Yeah…' Yami mumbled back.

'Then…why aren't you up like you usually are?'

Yami gave a sigh and closed his eyes 'There's no point…'

Yugi sighed and sat up 'Well…you can't stay in bed. It'll make you feel worse. Come on Yami! Lets start the day! You'll feel better in no time!'

Yami sighed 'Sure…' Yami sat up and slipped out of the bed 'I'll try…'

Yugi sighed and watched Yami move around to get changed "Poor Yami. Bakura has really hurt him…I wish Bakura could see how Yami cares for him…"

* * *

Later on in the day, Bakura came back to his apartment after having left it. He held his jacket over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs, when he came to his floor he looked down the corridor, only to frown. Yugi leaned by his door, staring down at the floor. Bakura huffed and walked over to the door, making Yugi look up.

'Bakura I-'

'Clear off' Bakura growled as he unlocked the door.

'Please listen to me' Yugi begged.

'If Yami sent you, I'm not interested'.

'He didn't' Bakura looked to Yugi as he shuffled his feet 'He doesn't know I'm here…'

'It's still going to be about him though, right?'

Yugi nodded his head, then looking up at Bakura 'He…told me about you two…'

'Oh goodie'.

'And…I'm not trying to force you to like Yami or anything, but if you're just saying that because you still hate him, I think it's wrong-'

'Like you know anything!' Bakura hissed, glaring at the small teen 'You have no idea! He killed my family! And you expect me to love him and all that crap!'

'He didn't!' Yugi defended 'He wasn't involved! You can't blame him for that!'

'Stop me'.

Yugi glared at Bakura 'You know. A lot of bad things have happened that involved me and Yami before, but I don't blame him for any of it. Why can't you do the same?'

'Because I'm not like you! I don't sleep with your little boyfriend!'

Yugi glared back and huffed 'I know sometimes the past is painful, but what happened has happened. Why don't you try thinking about the future more, it's the only thing you can do to stop the pain' Yugi sighed and walked past Bakura 'See you Bakura'.

Bakura watched the small teen walk down the stairs before turning to his door and slamming it shut behind him, mumbling a few things to himself as he made himself home.

* * *

Yami was working in the game shop the next day, his depression only worsening and showing badly to everyone else. Yami tapped his fingers against the counter as he waited for customers to appear, giving a dismal sigh and resting his head in his hand. Then he heard the door open, he looked up and stared in surprise as he saw Bakura marching over to him.

'Bakura?' Yami repeated 'What are you-?'

'I don't do smushy stuff' Bakura said forcefully 'I don't do hand holding crap, and I don't do fun types of things. You pay for food and for us to do something, alright?'

Yami blinked a few times 'Come again?'

'A date idiot' Bakura poked his chest 'And don't think this means I like you, because I don't. You just need to get back to normal or something'.

Yami blushed to a faint pink colour 'You really mean it?'

'Like I said, don't think nothing of it. Because as far as I know it never happened'.

Yami nodded and watched as Bakura turned 'Wait, what time and stuff?'

'Saturday, one o'clock and at the park' Bakura held the door handle 'And remember, no smushy stuff, or I will kill you for it'.

Bakura shut the door behind him, leaving the bewildered Yami behind. Yugi came down the stairs after hearing Bakura's voice, Yugi looked to Yami who stood bewildered, Yugi smiled and stood by Yami's side.

'What was that about then?' Yugi asked.

Yami turned to Yugi 'Bakura…he just…asked me on a date…'

'Oh, well that's good then'.

'Yeah…but…why the change…?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Maybe Bakura had a change of mind?'

'Did…Did you have something to do with it Yugi?'

'I might've said some things to him'.

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi tightly 'Thank you aibou. Thank you so much'.

Yugi giggled and hugged Yami back 'Anything to see you smile again'.

Yami nodded, then let go of him 'But…I have no idea what to do for a date…'

'I'll help you with that' Yugi reassured and held his hand 'I hope this date will be good for you…'

'Me too…Me too…'

***************************End of chapter 6*********************************

Me: 'So you see, Bakura ain't that bad after all'.

Diao: 'You just didn't want people to get angry at you'.

Me: 'No…why would you say that Diao?'

Diao: 'Because I'm right'.

Me: 'Mmm…shut up Diao!'

Diao: 'See'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Date

Me: 'Lets all go on a date!'

Diao: 'No. And no'.

Me: 'Such a part pooper'.

Chapter 7-Date

Yugi stood outside his bedroom door, waiting for Yami to get changed into his clothes. It was Saturday and it was almost time for Yami's date with Bakura, needless to say he was nervous about it. Yugi turned as the door opened and observed Yami; he wore a black leather jacket over a white shirt with his leather pants, Yugi giggled with a small blush.

'Hot' Yugi commented.

Yami blushed lightly and looked down at himself 'You think so?' Yami questioned as he played with his jacket.

'Yep'.

'What if…Bakura doesn't like this kind of stuff?'

Yugi rolled his eyes and held Yami's hand 'Just be you, okay? That's all you can do Yami'.

Yami nodded his head and sighed 'I'm nervous though…'

'You'll be fine. Oh' Yugi put his hands in his pockets and took out his wallet before handing it to Yami 'Here, you might need this'.

Yami looked at the wallet then to Yugi 'I can't take this, this is your money'.

'I don't mind. If it's for a date you can have it all'.

'Thank you Yugi'.

Yugi smiled 'Anyway, you'll be late if you don't go now!' Yugi giggled and pushed Yami to the stairs 'Have a fun time and tell me all about it!'

'Yes of course, thanks again Yugi'.

Yugi watched as Yami headed down to the game shop to leave, Yugi chuckled and sighed 'I hope it goes alright for him'.

* * *

Yami came to the park some minutes later on, looking around to try and find Bakura but there was no sight of him. Yami sighed and looked at his watch, seeing he was more then early, he walked over and sat himself down on a bench and waited.

"At least I'm not late" Yami thought "Bakura would have no reason to get mad".

It was only a few minutes later that Bakura turned up, Yami stood up as Bakura approached him.

'You already here?' Bakura questioned.

'Yeah…I didn't want to think what you'd do if I was late'.

Bakura sighed and put his hands in his pockets 'Well?'

'Well what?'

'Where are we going first?'

'Uhh…Bakura, can I ask you something before we going anywhere?'

Bakura scowled to Yami 'If you're going to ask me if I brought any money, yes I did. But I would've thought you'd mooch off your boyfriend before coming'.

'That's…not my question'.

'What is it then?'

'Well…why did you…decide to go on a date with me?' Yami asked quietly 'I mean…you seemed to be pretty sick of the idea'.

'I am' Bakura crossed his arms 'I'm just doing this so you might be a little more happier, and then your boyfriend might stop pestering me to date you. Happy?'

'Not really…'

'Tough. You've got me on a date, so be happy. Now, where are we going?'

'Umm…' Yami rubbed the back of his head 'A-Are you hungry yet Bakura?'

Bakura shrugged his shoulders 'Guess I don't mind a bit of lunch'.

'Okay' Yami lead Bakura out of the park before turning to him 'I know there's this restaurant nearby, I think it was called something like the moonlight or something…'

'Eww' Bakura shook his head 'I hate fancy restaurants'.

'Oh…' Yami bit his lip 'Well…what would you like to eat then Bakura?'

Bakura hummed in thought before looking up at Yami 'Ramen'.

'Ramen?'

'Yeah. I want some ramen'.

'Uhh…Joey said there was this noodle shop somewhere…'

Bakura smirked and crossed his arms 'Does your boyfriend even let you out of the game shop?'

'Of course!' Yami looked around the streets before pointing to one of them 'It's this way. I'm sure'.

'Right…'

* * *

After a while of walking around the town, they managed to find the noodle shop, they sat at the counter as the bowls of noodles was served to them. Bakura took his bowl and chopsticks, going straight to the noodles.

'Bakura, you didn't say Itadakimasu' Yami pointed out.

'So?' Bakura mumbled as he ate some noodles 'I'm only with you'.

Yami rolled his eyes but picked his chopsticks up 'Itadakimasu' Yami ate some noodles before turning to Bakura 'They're nice. What do you think?'

'They're alright'.

Yami sighed but continued eating in silence for a few moments, Bakura looked towards him and played with his noodles.

'You really had no idea where we were going did you?' Bakura muttered.

Yami blushed a little in embarrassment 'I did…' Bakura raised an eyebrow 'Okay, I've never been here. But Joey did tell me a lot about it'.

'So we've been trekking all over the city just to find this place?'

'Well…good food anyway'.

Bakura shrugged his shoulders 'I guess. Where are we going after this?'

'Err…' Yami bit his lip 'Well…where do you think-?'

'You didn't plan anything did you?'

Yami hung his head and shook it 'No. I just…I didn't know what you'd be into. I mean…you said you weren't into romantic and smushy stuff, and I didn't think you'd like movies or anything of that…so I wasn't sure where to take you…'

'So it's all about me. Great' Bakura ate some noodles before glancing at the sulking Yami, he gave a sigh 'I don't mind movies. Just as long as they aren't crap'.

Yami sat up 'Really? Well I know there's this film that's just been released…do you want to go see that?'

'What type of film?'

'Action I think'.

Bakura hummed before smirking 'Horror'.

'Huh?'

'It must be a horror film. I won't watch anything else'.

'Do we have to?'

Bakura turned to him 'You're not scared are you?'

'No way!' Yami smiled 'Okay, we'll go watch a horror film then'.

'Lets just hope you don't get scared' Bakura mocked as he finished his noodles off 'A pharaoh being scared of a non existing event, how humiliating'.

'I won't get scared' Yami finished his noodles and paid for the bill 'Know any good films then?'

'Yes' Bakura chuckled darkly 'You'll love it'.

Yami raised his brow at Bakura's laugh, wondering what on earth it could be about.

* * *

They soon reached the cinema, Bakura looked around at all the posters before finding the right one and showing it to Yami.

'Huh? It's set in Egypt?' Yami questioned.

'Yeah. It's all about these zombies and stuff' Bakura explained.

'Pfft. Zombies aren't scary'.

'Well they're there. The plot is about this evil force possessing and killing people, then plaguing the world and turning it to darkness' Bakura smirked and turned to Yami 'Sound familiar?'

Yami frowned but kept looking at the poster 'That doesn't sound too bad'.

'Oh yeah? The effects in the film are so good that people have been known to vomit at the more disgusting parts'.

'Eww. Why do you watch this stuff?'

'Gives me a good laugh'.

Yami turned to him 'Laugh?' He repeated, making Bakura nod 'Why do you laugh at it?'

'Because people are getting hurt and at the other people in the cinema'.

'What do you mean?'

'All the other people are so wimpy' Bakura chuckled 'I mean, they scream at a guy in a suit, it's hilarious' Bakura sighed 'So, do you wanna watch it?'

Yami nodded 'Sure, it sounds good'.

Yami headed to the ticket booth where a guy stood behind the glass, he turned to the two of them.

'Two tickets to see…' Yami looked to the poster to check on the name 'The doom?'

'Alright' The man fumbled around the booth before handing them the tickets and asking for the money.

Yami got his wallet out and counted through his remaining money 'Uh oh'.

Bakura glared 'What do you mean "Uh oh"?'

'Well…Yugi doesn't get that much money…' Yami explained, showing him the wallet 'I spent most of the money at the noodle place…'

Bakura sighed and pushed Yami away, giving the man the right money and snatching the tickets up 'Jeez, and I thought I was supposed to get treated on this date. You can pay for anything else though'.

'Yeah, yeah'.

Yami and Bakura headed in, buying themselves popcorn and some drinks before finding the right theatre, they sat themselves in the middle row. Bakura was helping himself to the popcorn already as Yami watched people still coming in.

'There are a lot of people coming here' Yami commented.

'All the more to laugh at' Bakura joked with a smirk.

Yami sighed and sat back 'You know, sometimes you can be a bit of a jerk'.

Bakura shrugged his shoulders 'You're the one who wanted to date me and crap. So deal with it'.

Yami sighed but turned to the screen as it went dark and the film started to play.

* * *

Halfway through the film, the characters were starting to get attacked by the minions. Everyone was screaming and feeling disgusted when heads were cut off and characters were getting jumped. Bakura sat in his seat, his hand over his mouth as he quietened his laughing at all the people getting scared.

"What a bunch of idiots" Bakura thought.

Bakura then turned, hearing another person laugh. Yami had his hand over his mouth and held his middle as he shook slightly, Bakura frowned and put his hand on Yami's shoulder.

'You okay Yami?' Bakura asked.

Yami nodded and took his hand away to show his grin to Bakura 'You're right' He chuckled 'It is funny'.

Bakura raised his brow 'Huh?'

'Everyone…' Yami sniggered quietly 'They're so freaked out by it…but you can so tell it's fake…'

Bakura smirked and chuckled as well 'I know. And here I thought everyone was prepared to see a horror film'.

Yami laughed and got a few odd looks at him 'Look what you've turned me to. A version of you!'

'Suck it up' Bakura mumbled and stuffed a handful of popcorn in Yami's mouth.

Yami managed to chew on the popcorn before turning to Bakura 'Don't do that!'

Bakura laughed, only for someone to hush them to silence. Bakura and Yami rolled their eyes, sniggering quietly together for the rest of the film.

* * *

After the film had finished the two of them left the theatre, both laughing and getting strange looks from other people. They stood outside and leaning on each other for support so they didn't fall other in a fit of laughter.

'That was the best time I've had!' Yami exclaimed as he wiped away some tears 'I'll never be able to look at movies again in the same way!'

'Good!' Bakura retorted 'Maybe you should teach your boyfriend that!'

'Hell no! He'd think I was weird!'

'You are!'

The two managed to calm down, softening their laughs to chuckles and then falling silent. Bakura sighed and looked around the place as people kept giving them weird looks.

'So where should we go now?' Bakura asked.

Yami hummed and took out his wallet again 'I don't have that much money…how about you?'

'Some'.

'Well…I'm sure if we put the remainder of our money together we can pay to go somewhere…'

'Better idea' Bakura turned to Yami 'Lets walk around the park for a while, then that can be the end of our date, okay?'

Yami looked up and nodded 'I didn't think you like that sort of stuff'.

'Sometimes. Gives me peace of mind thing' Bakura shrugged his shoulders 'I like quiet things'.

'Oh…' Yami smiled 'I never knew that' Bakura stared at Yami for a while, making the pharaoh nervous 'What? Is there something on my face?'

'No' Bakura shook his head with a small pink colour to his face 'Come on, lets go before it gets dark'.

'Dark?' Yami checked his watch 'It's only four'.

'Shut up and follow'.

'Right'.

* * *

After spending another hour in the park, Bakura decided it would be best for them to end their date. Bakura climbed up the stairs to his apartment, his hands in his pockets, he gave a sigh when he reached the top.

'You don't have to walk me home' Bakura growled.

'I know' Yami assured 'I want to though'.

'I'm not some slut that could get raped. I can walk myself home!'

'I know that too…it's just polite is all'.

Bakura rolled his eyes, unlocking his door before turning to Yami 'Hey, you know you asked me a question before our date'.

'Mmm'.

'I want to ask you a question'.

Yami blinked 'What about?'

'Why do you love me?' Bakura asked.

Yami stared at Bakura 'I don't know what you mean…'

'What's your reason for loving me? I've been a bastard to you and your friends, you should hate me, loath me, and you've got the guts to say you love me?' Yami looked down at his feet 'What? You don't want to answer now?'

'No' Yami shook his head and looked up to Bakura 'I don't have a reason. There shouldn't be a reason to why you love people, you just do right?'

Bakura frowned slightly 'Why do you stare like that?'

'Like what?'

"He doesn't even realise it" Bakura thought as he held Yami's shoulders 'You know, you can be a ditz at times'.

'Huh?'

Bakura didn't answer, just leaning closer and placing his lips on Yami's. Yami stared wide eyed at Bakura before gently closing his eyes and sinking into the kiss. Bakura broke the kiss and they stared at each other, Yami stared up at Bakura with a small blush on his face.

'I don't…understand you Bakura' Yami said quietly.

'Neither do I' Bakura replied. Then grabbing the front of Yami's shirt and pulling him into the apartment and shutting the door behind them, he pushed Yami up against the door.

'B-Bakura! W-What are you-?'

Bakura cut him off with another kiss, Yami sunk back into the comfortable of the kiss and wrapped his arms around Bakura.

* * *

Bakura stood up, picking up his boxers to slip into and then his trousers.

'Oi, don't get any funny ideas about this pretty boy' Bakura muttered as he pulled the zip up 'It was just a bit of fun alright?'

Yami laid on in the bed, the covers wrapping tightly around his body 'That's the first time you called me pretty…' Yami whispered.

'Tch. Don't think it's a compliment' Bakura turned to the pharaoh 'You can get dressed and out of here. I have no need to talk to you again. Understand?'

'Yes…'

Bakura sighed and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Yami to get dressed on his own. Yami sat up and rested his arms on his knees as he watched Bakura leave.

"But still…you were happy then…" Yami thought to himself as he grabbed his clothes.

* * *

Yugi looked up when he heard the door, it being much later then he had expected he was hoping for it to be Yami. Yugi stood at the living room door, looking up when he spotted the pharaoh walking up the stairs.

'Yami?' Yami turned to the teen who smiled gently 'How did it go?'

Yami smiled back 'Yeah…it was fun'.

'Oh? Does that mean they'll be more dates then?'

'No…no I don't think so'.

Yugi watched Yami carry on to their room, confused about what Yami meant but decided to find out more tomorrow.

*******************************End of chapter 7*****************************

Me: 'Hmm…I wonder what Bakura's true feelings are'.

Diao: 'I'm just surprised you didn't do a lemon'.

Me: Sigh 'Well…I wasn't sure who to put on top you see…'

Diao: 'Please stop there'.

Me: 'Okay'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Love?

Me: 'Oh dear…everyone hates Bakura for some reason'.

Diao: 'Just the way you write'.

Me: 'Meh. I guess'.

Chapter 8-Love?

'Bakura' A voice called 'Bakura. Bakura wake up!'

The demon growled in his sleep, turning over for more sleep, but then someone pulled the covers off of him, he shivered and groped for it and groaned when he couldn't find it. He sat up rather annoyed and looked up, seeing Ryou standing at the end of his bed with the covers in his hands.

'Piss off Ryou' Bakura grumbled as he made a grab for the covers.

Ryou moved it away from his hands 'Come over to check on you, and you're still in bed'.

'What's it to you? It's my home. My room. My bed'.

Ryou rolled his eyes 'What about this getting up early and making use of the day we promised?'

'Stuff you Ryou' Bakura grabbed the covers and curled up under them, cursing under his breath.

Ryou sighed and put his hands on his hips 'Well it's nice to know you look after yourself without me'.

'Sod off Ryou…I don't feel well'.

Ryou tipped his head 'What kind of not well?'

'I just need sleep…'

Ryou hummed 'I know, I'll cook you breakfast, don't go anywhere'.

Ryou left the demon alone, making him groan some more. After a few minutes Ryou had cooked a rather large breakfast for Bakura, he grumpily got up and changed before sitting at his table and eating the breakfast, Ryou watched carefully as he tried to find what was wrong with Bakura.

'You don't look ill…' Ryou said quietly, making Bakura roll his eyes 'What are your symptoms?'

Bakura shrugged his shoulders as he ate 'Just…sluggish and stuff…you know?'

Ryou nodded 'Yeah. Everyone gets those days'.

'Everyone's not me' Bakura muttered.

'Hmm?'

'Nothing' Bakura finished his breakfast and handed Ryou the plate, he watched his light go over to the sink and clean the plates 'Ryou…can I ask you something?'

Ryou turned to Bakura 'You've never asked me anything before. Well…what is it?'

'You…well…lets say there's these two people'.

'Oh?'

'Yeah…and…they've had a rough time and stuff…how would you know they love each other?'

'I didn't know they did love each other'.

'Yeah, well they might. So how can you tell?'

Ryou shrugged his shoulders 'I'm not sure'.

'Great' Bakura sighed annoyed and rested his pink face in his hand.

'I'm sorry…I didn't know you need help with your love life'.

Bakura crimsoned heavily before hitting the table 'I don't love him!'

Ryou stared at Bakura, feeling very confused 'Him?'

Bakura stood up abruptly then, turning the door and grabbing his jacket 'I'm going out, lock up after you leave'.

Bakura slammed the door shut, making Ryou flinch but sigh 'What's wrong with him?'

* * *

Yami decided to take a shower that morning, though standing under the hot water he couldn't help but remember the time he spent with Bakura, he stood in the water as his body got drenched and lost in thought before someone banged on the bathroom door.

'Yami, are you almost done?' Yugi's voice asked.

'Yeah' Yami replied as he turned the shower off and stepped out, quickly drying his body off and getting into his jeans before opening the door, seeing the small teen standing at the door 'Sorry…lost track of time…'

'Yeah…' Yugi sighed 'You never did tell me…what you and Bakura did on your date yesterday'.

Yami looked at the teen, pulling the towel over his head and walk to their room 'Just…stuff…'

'Like what? Did you eat? Did you have enough money?' Yugi questioned.

Yami sat down on the bed, carrying on drying his hair 'Well…we went to the noodle shop Joey talks about. Then we watched this horror film, and we walked around in the park for a while'.

'Doing all that made you late? It was like seven when you came home'.

Yami looked up at Yugi 'Well…we did…other things…'

'Like?'

Yami blushed and pulled the towel over some more to hide his face from Yugi 'Intimate stuff…'

Yugi blinked as he understood what Yami meant 'Oh…you mean…that?' Yami nodded in response, though hearing a hiss from the teen 'That Bakura'.

Yami looked up, now feeling confused 'What do you mean?'

'Using you' Yugi replied 'He probably sees you as a guy in love with him and would do anything, it's not right'.

Yami smiled slightly and looked to the floor 'You're wrong Yugi'.

Yugi stared surprised at the pharaoh 'How so?'

'We did it together because we love each other'.

Yugi's surprise turned to confusion 'How do you know that?'

'Because…he called me Yami' Yami gave a faint blush 'The only time he does that…is if he means it…and we were so happy…'

Yugi gave a sigh, sitting next to the pharaoh 'You're so sure he's in love with you?'

Yami nodded 'Yes…he just doesn't want to admit it' Yami turned to Yugi 'Why?'

'I just…you're my partner, I don't want to see you get hurt, especially over love'.

Yami smiled 'Thank you Yugi' Yami pulled Yugi closer for a hug, despite his damp body-though Yugi hugged him back nevertheless 'You've been so kind to me…I'm going to have to make it up to you'.

Yugi shook his head and smiled 'Don't. Being my friend is good enough Yami'.

'Okay, if you say so'.

Yami finished drying his hair, putting on his shirt and staring out the window with a sigh "Bakura…I wish you would just admit it though…you must be going through hell with this like I am…"

******************************End of chapter 8******************************

Me: 'Such a short chapter…but I promise the next one will be better! I know so!'

Diao: 'Why didn't you put them into the same chapter?'

Me: 'Beef the story a little'.

Diao: 'I see…'

Me: 'Or do you?'

Diao: Sigh 'Wind must be picking up again'.

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'It will be better!'


	9. Bakura's risk

Me: 'Lets, get together. And create some trouble'.

Diao: 'Vann I will stitch your mouth together if it means shutting up your singing!'

Me: 'Eek! Not stitches!'

Chapter 9-Bakura's risk

Yami was working in the game shop again, though he was making a bit more of an effort to keep his mind occupied and away from any thoughts of Bakura. He hummed to himself slightly as he helped Yugi fill the shelves, Yugi noticed it but decided not to say anything, knowing the real reason to Yami's cheerful mood.

'You seem to be happier this morning Yami' Solomon commented.

'Mm' Yami turned to smile at him 'I just feel…better I guess…'

'Oh, well that's good. You've been down lately, so it's nice to see you happy'.

Yami nodded and carried on helping Yugi. Soon the shelves had been restocked and the job was done, Yami gave a sigh and turned to Yugi with the same smile.

'Well we got that done' Yami said proudly.

'Yep' Yugi smiled 'What do you want to do now Yami?'

'Err…I don't know. Anything I guess'.

'Glad you said that' The two turned to Solomon as he put a small box on the counter and smiled 'Perhaps one of you could deliver this if you're not too busy'.

'I'll do it' Yami offered as he took the box 'Just tell me the address and I'd be there in five minutes'.

'Such a good lad' Solomon wrote the address down for Yami before handing it over to him and watching the pharaoh leave the game shop. When it was just him and Yugi he managed to sigh 'It's good that Yami feels better now'.

'No grandpa' Yugi shook his head 'Yami may look happy. But he's not'.

Solomon raised his brow 'Oh? How do you know?'

'I just do' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I know Yami. And I know it hurts a lot more then he's letting on. I just hope…it'll sort itself out for the better'.

* * *

After delivering the present to the right house, Yami walked down the street and rubbed the back of his head with a sigh.

'Man…I really am like a messenger boy' Yami commented 'Oh well…I get to meet nice people on the way'.

Yami smiled and carried on walking, only stopping when he saw a familiar white haired demon standing by the road as he smoked a cigarette, only to throw it to the ground and step on it to put it out. Yami sighed, wondering if he should approach Bakura-after all he did say he didn't want to talk to Yami again-but Bakura looked up and spotted Yami nevertheless.

'Oh…' Bakura put his hands in his pockets and looked away 'What are you doing Yami?' Bakura asked 'Wondering around?'

'N-No…' Yami replied as he walked closer 'I was just doing deliveries again. What about you?'

Bakura frowned at the road 'Nothing'.

'You looked like you was waiting for someone…'

'Just standing around thinking about stuff…'

'Like what?'

Bakura turned to glare at him 'You know, you're not my mother and stuff. I don't have to tell you my problems'.

'Sorry, just thought you'd like someone to talk to'.

Bakura glanced to Yami, staring at him for a few moments before hissing 'Stop staring at me!'

Yami blinked 'Huh?'

'That damn look you give me! It makes me wanna-!' Bakura stopped himself, blushing slightly before he turned away and put his hand over his mouth.

'Wanna do what?' Yami asked curiously.

'Never you mind' Bakura growled 'And don't think you can act all…nice around me either!'

'Eh? What do you-?'

'Don't play stupid!' Bakura turned to him again 'You can't pretend to be nice and stuff, we only had sex! It's not like it's a big deal or anything!' Bakura looked away 'I still hate you. More then ever so…just…so just leave me alone okay?'

Yami looked down but shook his head 'No'.

Bakura turned to glare at him 'Damn you!' He reached out to try and punch Yami, but he was quick to act and Yami caught Bakura's wrists, holding the demon still for a few moments before Bakura scowled at him and pulled his wrists free 'I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!'

Bakura then stormed off as he crossed the roads, Yami frowned and started to follow him.

'Bakura wait!'

Yami then heard a horn, turning to look he saw a car coming towards him. Yami wasn't sure what to do as the car screeched to a halt, though he knew it would hit him anyway. But then he was pushed aside and before he could do anything it had happened all to quick for him.

Bakura laid in the road, bruises covering his body and blood running down his lips clearly unconscious by the hit. The car had stopped and the driver got out to check on Bakura, Yami paled but managed to stand up and kneel by Bakura's body.

'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!' The man apologised then calling an ambulance ready for the two.

'Bakura! Bakura, wake up!' Yami pleaded as he shook Bakura's chest 'Wake up! Please!'

* * *

The ambulance came by soon and took Bakura and Yami to the hospital, Bakura was taken away to treat him immediately. A doctor tended to Yami, making sure he was alright and cleaned up a cut on his head.

'Did you call someone?' The doctor asked as he cleaned up the cut.

'Yeah' Yami replied 'Will Bakura be alright?'

'I don't know' The doctor replied as he put a plaster over his cut 'You need to think about yourself'.

'I can't!' Yami looked up at him 'I need to know if Bakura is alright!'

'Yami?' Yami looked up when he saw Yugi standing at the door, he walked over and held Yami's hand 'Are you alright? You didn't tell me much. What happened?'

'Nothing' Yami replied.

'He was almost hit by a car' The doctor answered, much to Yami's annoyance 'Luckily he was missed and his friend was hit instead'.

'Friend?' Yugi repeated.

'Bakura…' Yami corrected before looking away.

'Well, I'll go fill in some papers and you can go. Wait here until I come back'.

The doctor left the two teens on their own, Yugi watched the doctor leave before turning to Yami and holding his face.

'Are you sure you're alright?' Yugi asked worriedly 'I mean, this kind of stuff can do terrible things to people. You need anything-'

'Yugi, I'm fine' Yami interrupted 'I just…I just want to know if Bakura will be fine…'

Yugi sighed and nodded 'Yeah. I know you do. How about, when the doctor comes back we'll go see if we can find out what's happening, okay?'

Yami nodded and carried on talking to Yugi until the doctor came back and gave clearance that Yami could leave the hospital. Before they left, they checked with the receptionist on how Bakura was doing. The woman told the teens that he was out of operation and recovering in a room, it was no surprise that Yami got the room out of her and quickly headed there. When they reached the room, Yugi turned to Yami as he stared at Bakura through the window, he gently held Yami's hand.

'Do…you want to go in?' Yugi asked quietly.

Yami nodded and turned to Yugi 'I…you don't have to stay…if you don't want to…'

Yugi nodded 'Okay, I better tell grandpa anyway, he's panicking about why you was at the hospital. Call me if you need anything?'

Yami nodded and let go of Yugi's hand, watching the small teen walk down the corridor and wave at Yami. When he had gone, Yami sighed and let himself in the room, walking slowly over to the still body of Bakura. When he had got close enough he looked at his bruised face before reaching down and holding Bakura's hand in his own.

'Bakura…I'm so sorry' Yami whispered as a few tears ran down his face.

******************************End of chapter 9******************************

Me: 'You all knew!'

Diao: 'That you was going to bump off Bakura?'

Me: 'Something along those lines. So…Yami has gone more depressed and Bakura is in medical danger…how can this get worse you say? A hell lot worse!'

Diao: 'Vann…I don't think you want to do that line'.

Me: 'I think I do!'

Diao: 'Your funeral'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Delusion

Me: 'Something weird this way comes'.

Diao: 'Anything you write is weird'.

Me: 'Touché'.

Chapter 10-Delusion

Bakura opened his eyes with a groan, blinking a few times when he saw the sky above him. He rubbed his head and gave another groan when it started to ache.

'Damnit' Bakura hissed 'Feels like my head got stuck in a vice'.

Bakura sat up and rubbed his head some more, then looking around to see that he was sitting in a long field with grass swaying gently. Bakura raised his brow and looked around for other signs of people.

'Where am I?' Bakura questioned, then looking up to see Yami standing in front of him 'Yami? What are you doing here?'

Yami didn't say anything, just turn and walk towards a maze that appeared out of nowhere, he gestured Bakura to follow him before jogging off into the maze. Bakura rose his brow before standing up.

'This must be a dream' Bakura said 'But I'll follow you, don't worry'.

Bakura followed Yami through the maze, Yami stopped at corners and every long distance from Bakura. Bakura casually walked after him, feeling rather bored of the dream but kept up with it nevertheless. Soon they came to a dead end, Yami sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky while Bakura looked around, wondering what was the point of it.

'So…now what?' Bakura asked, turning to Yami. But he stayed silent nevertheless 'Are you going to talk or not?'

Yami looked up at Bakura, he stared at him for a while before standing up and walking over to Bakura.

'Please don't leave me' Yami pleaded.

Bakura raised his brow 'And why not?'

'Please…don't leave me' Yami then started to disintegrate, making Bakura jump back in surprise as he disappeared 'Please…'

'But you're the one leaving' Bakura commented.

Yami then disappeared completely, Bakura looked around as the maze disappeared as well along with the field and the sky so it was nothing but emptiness.

* * *

Bakura opened his eyes once again, only seeing he was in a room and there was many voices going past his room, no doubt in the hospital. Bakura groaned and rubbed his head before looking around, seeing Yami curled up in a chair fast asleep. Bakura stared at him for a while, then turning to the table next to his bed to see a jug of water and a plastic cup, Bakura picked up the cup and threw it at Yami. Yami woke up, looking down at the cup in his lap then to Bakura.

'Hey' Bakura said plainly.

Yami stood up, then going over to Bakura's side 'You're awake!'

'No duh'.

Yami smiled 'I…I thought you wouldn't wake up!' Yami leaned closer 'I was so worried!'

Bakura put his hand on Yami's forehead and pushed him away slightly 'Yeah, I'm awake now so you don't have to get all mushy or I will punch you'.

'Right' Yami moved Bakura's hand away but still kept smiling 'I was really worried though…'

'I'm sure you was' Bakura groaned as he rubbed his head 'What the hell happened?'

'You got hit by a car, you've been unconscious for a few days by now'.

'Great…'

Yami smiled but turned 'I'll go get the doctor and see what he says'.

Bakura watched as Yami left the room, he sighed and pushed himself up in his bed so he sat up and waited patiently for the orders of the doctor.

* * *

After being checked over and having to stay in the hospital for a few more days, he was finally released from the hospital. He got changed back in his clothes before there was a knock on the door, he turned around but frowned when he saw Yami standing at the door.

'Oh…you' Bakura muttered as he slipped his jacket on.

'I was…wondering if you wanted me to walk you home' Yami explained rather shyly.

'Yes. Because I'm going to obviously get run over again. I'm quite capable of walking myself back home' Bakura looked at Yami, seeing that same sad look from before. He sighed and walked over to him 'Fine. Just this once. And stop with the damn look'.

Yami smiled but followed Bakura out of the hospital and onto the street, they walked in sync with each other, Bakura kept ignoring Yami so he didn't have to put up with him.

'So…what was it like?' Yami asked 'Being unconscious?'

Bakura shrugged and thought back to the dream he had, giving a small frown 'It was…an interesting experience'.

'Really? How so?'

'It was like being on drugs and being aware of it'.

'Oh…'

They carried on walking then, soon reaching Bakura's apartment building. Bakura still ignored Yami slightly as they walked up the stairs to his level. Bakura took out his keys and unlocked his door, turning to Yami as he opened the door.

'I won't drag you in' Bakura muttered as he slipped his shoes off 'So you can…go now'.

'Will you be alright?'

'Yes I'll be alright' Bakura sighed and looked away 'And…thanks' He mumbled quietly.

Yami smiled 'No. I should be thanking you. Thank you Bakura'.

'Mmm' Bakura turned to him 'You're the type of pretty boy who shouldn't get his face messed up'.

Bakura then shut the door on him, leaving Yami standing on his own. Yami smiled and casually left Bakura on his own, whispering a small "thanks" to himself as he walked down the stairs.

Bakura sighed to himself as he sat down on the sofa, glad he was home but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head.

_Please don't leave me_

Bakura sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Damn dream. Damn dream Yami. Damn…everything!" Bakura covered his face with his hands, knowing that he would have to deal with his own feelings sooner or later.

*****************************End of chapter 10******************************

Me: 'I wonder what Bakura will do. Crash and burn? Or accept how things have gone?'

Diao: 'I think we know'.

Me: 'Sshh! Don't ruin it!'

Diao: 'I'm ruining it'.

Me: 'Nooooo!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	11. Dinner and lunch

Me: 'Well, let's see how this goes. Remember crash or live'.

Diao: 'You saying he's going to die again?'

Me: 'It might happen'.

Chapter 11-Dinner and lunch

Yami was working in the game shop, Yugi was supposed to be upstairs focusing on some homework but instead he stood at the top of the stairs and watched Yami carefully, he sighed and turned to leave the pharaoh on his own.

"I wish Yami would get better" Yugi thought to himself "Poor Yami...he shouldn't go through this".

Yami sighed and drew over the counter with his finger in a state of boredom. There weren't any customers, and there wasn't anything for him to do, and with the thoughts of Bakura plagued back to his mind. He gave another depressing sigh hiding his emotions from the family was getting easier, but it would mean he would be depressed when he was on his own.

The door then threw open, making the pharaoh jump up from his seat and get a smile back on his face.

'Welcome-' Yami stopped speaking for a few moments 'Bakura? What are you doing here?'

Bakura marched over to Yami, the same frown set on his face as he walked round the counter to Yami.

'You've been bugging me for a while' Bakura growled.

'I haven't-'

'Shut up' Bakura interrupted 'You've been bugging me and I can't finally take it'.

Yami blushed heavily as Bakura held Yami's face only to pull it into a deep kiss. Yami stood still in surprise but after a while sunk into the kiss and kissed Bakura back before they parted. They stared at each other for a few moments, Yami staring deep into Bakura's hazel eyes.

'Damnit!' Yami jumped up from Bakura's sudden voice as he scowled at Yami 'Lunch'.

Yami blinked 'Huh?'

'You owe me lunches' Bakura explained 'For saving you arse. Lots of lunches. And possibly dinners. And I might even push it into breakfasts as well'.

Yami stared at Bakura 'Are…you asking me out Bakura?'

Bakura blushed slightly and looked away 'I might be…okay I am. But don't you dare make me say it'.

'It?'

'It'.

Yami stared at Bakura before smiling broadly 'B-Bakura…I lov-'

Bakura plastered his hand over Yami's face, stopping him in his tracks 'A few ground rules though. I don't do smushy love stuff, I do not do sleep overs here-you want to see me you come to mine-and I most certainly won't be the girl in this relationship, you are. Got it?'

'Yes' Bakura moved his hand away only to get tackled by Yami and kissed again by him 'What the hell?' Bakura growled.

'I promise I'll try and be a good boyfriend' Yami said happily as he smiled up at Bakura 'Promise'.

Bakura blushed some more but put his hand back on Yami's face 'This is what I was talking about being too smushy, I'm not into that kind of thing. So don't think you can make me do that stuff as well'.

Yami smiled and removed his hand 'Yes, okay Bakura'.

'Something wrong?' Bakura blushed harder and looked up when he saw a smug Yugi standing on the stairs, he glared at the teen.

'You didn't see anything' Bakura growled, making Yami roll his eyes.

Yugi giggled and nodded 'Okay Bakura, whatever you say'.

* * *

Me: 'Yes, that's it. A rather short ending but oh well'.

Diao: 'I thought it would never end'.

Agil: 'Be nice Diao'.

Me: 'Yeah! Anyway, thanks to all who read and reviewed this story, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and…yeah thanks'.

Diao: 'What's your next whack up pairing now?'

Me: 'Next one is Monarchshipping. Which should be fun'.

Diao: 'I'm sure it will be with you writing'.

Agil: 'I'm sure you'll do good Vann'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
